


偷心

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 少年不识爱恨一生最心动超英AU，不做超英的时候是记者包和医生虾，利物浦既是一个超英组织也是一个足球俱乐部cp：包虾
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: 超英AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408





	偷心

【0】

很多年后，在葡萄牙里斯本，阿隆索开完了会，就在里斯本街上散步。杰拉德也在里斯本，现在那些特殊的任务大多交给了利物浦的年轻人们，杰拉德不忙他的“正当职业”——例如给杂志社写稿、审稿、校稿时，会在利物浦的学院里帮着带一带天生具有、或者因为一些意外获得了特殊能力的孩子们，教他们保护自己和正确使用超能力。但这次，杰拉德到里斯本却是“普通”的出差，报社最近有个走遍全球的专栏，他没叫负责摄影的同事和他一起来，自己一个人比阿隆索要早几天到了里斯本，这时候坐在不远处一家咖啡馆外的桌上，抱着摄像机随意地拍风景。

他还记得自己和杰拉德第一次一起离开利物浦出去执行任务的场景，也不知道这些年的成长轨迹出了怎样的问题，反而杰拉德看起来比年轻时害羞了很多，总在周围拍风景时悄悄对着他拍几张，阿隆索发现时又赶紧移开了镜头，假装继续在给报社的专栏找素材的样子。

“我觉得你可以把两者换一下。”阿隆索再次“抓到”“偷拍”自己的杰拉德时，如此对他说。

“换成什么？”杰拉德没有明白他的意思，茫然地看着他。

“我是说，你可以正大光明地拍我，然后把那些风景照放在专栏上去。”

“我一直是这样做的。”似乎是证明自己说的话，杰拉德移开了镜头，继续漫无目的地拍着人流与建筑。

“是吗？”阿隆索在他旁边坐下，从放在杰拉德旁边的背包里取出了一本杂志，他带在飞机上打发闲暇的时光，里斯本落了地进了酒店之后，他便把杂志塞给了杰拉德。此时他从背包中再次取出了杂志，展开了杰拉德的专栏放在桌上，饶有兴致地读了起来，“此外，慕尼黑的啤酒节举世闻名，人们身着巴伐利亚的传统服饰……”

展开的页面上有一张啤酒节的插图，拍的是啤酒节的花车与欢乐的人群，但在照片的角落里，阿隆索端着酒杯，背向花车侧头不知在看着什么。这张照片的拍摄者并不是杰拉德，此时他在镜头外面想递给阿隆索一袋子牛角面包，在雷纳拍花车时，视野边缘意外拍到了转身刚看到杰拉德的阿隆索，有了这张照片。

诸如此类的照片当然不止一张，有时候阿隆索觉得，这仿佛是杰拉德与他玩的一个小游戏，光明正大地在所有人面前表达他想说的，又不会让除了他之外的任何人发觉分毫。这或许是一段感情的必经之路，从伊斯坦布尔的当众亲吻到了现在几乎很少再如此热烈的表达爱意。只是这么多年过去后，时光给他们各自都留下了不少的烙印，但当阿隆索再次看向杰拉德，仿佛他仍是当初那个红衣少年，那些岁月里他们很少考虑未来，因为现在已让他们有足够的留恋。

“这张并不是我拍的。”杰拉德手里握着咖啡杯，有一搭没一搭地轻扣着托盘。

“但整个专栏的插图都是你决定的。”阿隆索毫不留情地指出这一点。

“你不喜欢这张吗？”

“我的意见对于一个出版了一个月的杂志很重要吗？”

“但可能对还没出版的杂志很重要，”杰拉德放过了自己的咖啡杯，“比如以后写到伊斯坦布尔时，可以在题图放一张我们拥吻的照片什么的。”

“好，那就这么决定了。”阿隆索愉快地合上杂志，“我一定付最高的价格买第一本。”

【1】

坐在飞往利物浦的航班上，路易斯·加西亚从窗口望向外面，抑制不住的兴奋，而坐在他旁边的阿隆索则安静地不知在思考什么。空乘人员询问是否需要添加饮料的声音打断了阿隆索的思绪，他拍了加西亚，加西亚把饮料杯递过去时好奇地问，“你不期待什么吗？我听说，英格兰的超能力者和西班牙是不一样的，那里也没有那些乱七八糟的传说，超能力者们会更亲密。”

“或许吧，”阿隆索在小桌板上转着塑料杯，飞机上的咖啡没那么美味，那是因为英格兰的超能力者都是拥有同一种类型的能力，不会出现异类，阿隆索想，但他只是说道，“谁知道呢？”

在机场等待他们的是利物浦超英们的队长与行动总指挥杰拉德，阿隆索有一些英语的底子，于是帮着问能不能让加西亚用魔法把他们的行李直接送到利物浦，杰拉德一边比划一边说了一大堆，直说得阿隆索与加西亚面面相觑，不知道到底行还是不行。

大约是明白对方的英语水平实在到不了能理解scouse的程度，杰拉德努力试图改说普通话，阿隆索总算听了个一知半解，大意是拉法肯定不会看着他们把行李魔法转移回去还能无动于衷而不罚他们给周边社区做三个月志愿服务，但是他们可以考虑把行李移到旁边的地方，再转移回去，但最好还是有人帮忙在那边接一下，至少帮他忙看着一点，利物浦的群众们非常喜欢他们的超英们，但这不代表天上突然横空飞来一个行李箱砸下来不会被吓到甚至砸到，就算砸不到人，砸到花花草草也不太好——

还是算了吧，阿隆索把这一大串翻译给加西亚，两人一致决定还是手动带过去吧，杰拉德帮忙把他们的行李放进后备箱中。

他看起来一点都不像那些传统的超英故事里的队长——去往总部的路上加西亚悄悄和阿隆索咬耳朵，在那些故事里，超英们的领头人总是行走的正义化身，既能救普通人于水火之中，又能关爱在场的未成年人注意言辞不带脏字。

但杰拉德似乎与这些“刻板印象”天差地别，在他身上，大男孩的气质和避风港一般的踏实与依靠得到了完美的融合，而这一点在其后阿隆索知道杰拉德虽然可能是个技能树六边形的特工但其实并没有超能力的时候更加令他惊讶。虽然杰拉德的工作绝大多数都是属于内勤的分析、决断、指挥，但他也很爱把自己的内勤工作区搬到前线，他不仅给队友们提供支援，也总是那个带头冲锋陷阵的人。

“其实选择不具有超能力的内勤做利物浦的队长也算是利物浦不成文的传统，当然也不绝对，比如Jamie（Redknapp)，他就是一位优秀的魔法师。”熟悉起来后，杰拉德坐在阿隆索旁边，看着他配各种药水，“那你呢？我以西班牙和英国的魔法区别之一是西班牙的魔法都可以学习得到。”

“我们那里都以为英国人的日常就是魔杖包办一切，”阿隆索晃了晃手里的药瓶，又加了些杰拉德并不认得的东西进去，“西班牙系的魔法确实没有英格兰系‘魔法血统’这一说，但也不是每个人都学得会，比如我。”

“但你学的并不是普通人的医学，我才不信你是学不会呢。”杰拉德帮着阿隆索拿了一个药瓶，转过来看了看药瓶上的标签，“普通人的医学哪里有这种一看就不是普通药物的草药汁。”

“我上回给你包扎用的不是‘普通人的医学’，难道还是外星人的不成？不是这个，”阿隆索扫了一眼杰拉德拿的药瓶，“你右边第三个那个草绿色的溶液。”

杰拉德依言把药瓶递给他，“那我换一个措辞， **不只是** 普通人的医学。”杰拉德着重强调了一下，“就算只是普通人的医学，你做的也和别人不一样，更何况你本就能做到更多，除了救死扶伤这些，就像我们一起出过的任务里那样，你也是位优秀的行动指挥官，对行动的准备细致，对局势的解读和临机判断都太棒了，总而言之——”杰拉德在这里停了一下，阿隆索被他莫名一通夸，有些不好意思地没有出声，杰拉德便接着说了下去，

“你是我愿意托付背后的人。”

【2】

“Stevie？”阿隆索隐隐约约地听到杰拉德有气无力地呼救，心急如焚地四处找寻，却在周遭的火光中完全看不到他。如果，他想，如果不是他对魔法太过抗拒，或许现在他有更多的办法呢？

他看到了杰拉德，浑身是血奄奄一息的杰拉德，他扑了过去，“Stevie。”

阿隆索没有带着自己的医疗包，或者说他没有太多的选择，杰拉德的声音已渐渐弱了下去，阿隆索伸手覆在杰拉德握着他的手上，他知道，也不知道该怎么做，除了祈祷他自己那挑战自然规律的愈合能力能使用出来。

然后，像他三五不时的噩梦里最常出现的剧情一样，什么事情都没有发生，杰拉德的气息越来越微弱。

阿隆索从又一次的噩梦里惊醒，下意识找杰拉德，却发现身旁的床上已经没有了人影，“Stevie？”他试探性地轻声喊了一声。

过道的灯突然亮起，“Xabi？我吵醒你了吗？”杰拉德抱着电脑坐到了阿隆索旁边的椅子上，“拉法刚发了一份文件需要处理，我怕吵醒你就去那头了。”

他们正在外面执行任务，住在一起是个意外，或者说，传统而烂俗的桥段，两人去追踪线索人物的时候恰巧赶上了旺季，于是不得不定在了一个房间。

“做了个梦就醒了，看到你不在还以为是不是出去了。”阿隆索起身顺手开了灯，和杰拉德一起看了会儿文件，回复了贝尼特斯，又关了灯回到了床上。

深夜醒来工作完倒也不困，两人索性坐在床上聊起了天，“Stevie，你想拥有超能力吗？”

“说从来没想过是不可能的，但后来也就不想了，我能为利物浦，为普通人们做很多事，又何必非要超能力呢？”

“可是，”阿隆索顿了一下，“如果有超能力，是不是可以做到更多？”

“但这是无穷无尽的，Xabi。你不会飞的时候，想要飞起来，等你会飞了，又想能不能有心灵感应，就算你有超能力，也总有做不到的事，你又不能每次遇到困难，都想如果有什么样的能力就好了，哪怕是你有，也会有很多做不到的时候。”

阿隆索沉默了片刻，“那你有因为做不到而导致任务失败的时候吗？”

杰拉德在黑暗中点头，“后来有人告诉我，记住每次失败，然后尽力，爱你的人不会苛责你成为圣人。”

“但苛责我的人也并非爱我的人。”

杰拉德想他大概真正触及到了阿隆索心底一些不愿示人的地方，在尝试开导他和有些伤疤最好别碰之间，杰拉德还是选择了后者，于是试图岔开话题，“那你需要一次环利物浦马拉松慢跑，然后你就只道这里的人们有多爱你了。”

这打岔让阿隆索笑了出来，“我一直奇怪，利物浦人大约是我见过的对超英最友好的普通人了——你知道，有些地方对超能力者的态度简直是中世纪的，还有些虽然接受但不信任，或者接受但防备的。”

“这就是利物浦的生活方式，对了，提醒我在任务结束后带你去安菲尔德看一场比赛。听听那里响彻不息的You'll Never Walk Alone的歌声，这座城市又怎会让保护她的人踽踽独行？更何况你长得这么好看，利物浦人怎么会不喜欢你？”

阿隆索拿起枕头顺手朝着杰拉德砸了过去，然后意识到好像这一砸把“利物浦人”这个泛泛的说法显得更暧昧了起来——杰拉德本人也是土生土长的利物浦人。黑暗里杰拉德凭着直觉接了枕头，然后愉快地砸了回来。

玩到两人都困了的时候，杰拉德在朦朦胧胧中似乎听到阿隆索的声音，“其实，西班牙与英格兰的魔法师，最大的区别是真正的西班牙“魔法天赋”不依赖于那些符咒，而是自然而然的超能力。”

杰拉德很想多问一句这两者间的区别是什么，但是早被淹没在了困倦之中。

第二天任务结束回到利物浦时这里又在下雨，很难想象从阳光明媚的西班牙来的人会最终习惯英格兰的阴雨绵绵，但阿隆索突然发现，他似乎确实习惯了这一点。贝尼特斯正在开会他们不急着回去汇报任务，杰拉德就拉着阿隆索左转右转找地方吃完饭再回去。小店里的老板和杰拉德认识，给他们拿来了一些零食和饮料，就和杰拉德用阿隆索不是很能听得懂的口音聊了起来。

有那么一瞬间，或者不止一瞬间，阿隆索觉得这将是他往后的生活——听他的队长用一口人神共愤的利物浦腔说事，但愿以后他的口音不会被带跑偏，或者跑偏了也没什么不好的，如果没有其他任务也会帮一帮路上遇见的普通人。无需杰拉德口中的“环利物浦马拉松慢跑”，他也能从路人里看到对他们，对这个超英组织和其中的每个人的爱和信任。

很多年后阿隆索在德国的超英组织工作，以伴侣的身份参加杰拉德举办的慈善宴会。到达利物浦时，不出意料地又是一个雨天，有不少记得他的路人和他打招呼合影，有很多事情，总是经年未变。

【3】

在真的看到杰拉德坐在总部的天台上吹风思考人生之前，卡拉格也不觉得杰拉德还会有为情所困到扔硬币纠结的时候，“听说Xabi不都跟你在一起了，你又在扔硬币决定什么，今天求婚还是明天求婚吗？”

杰拉德把硬币握在手里，“我只是觉得他还是有些事瞒着我。”

“不是瞒着你有在西班牙悬悬而望的青梅竹马就行，别的事有那么重要吗？”

杰拉德白了他一眼，“有，跟你说不清楚。”

如果把两个人相处中对于彼此过去的互相探索看做一次考试，摆在杰拉德面前的大约是一场典型的开卷考试，参考书到处都是，答案一个都找不到，只能在题目中分析线索。

第一条线索来自于一天夜晚两人在街上散步，孩子们在街道上放烟花，大约是点火的时候被火星烫到了，有孩子疼得大哭，有孩子回去找父母来看看，阿隆索也凑了过去看孩子的伤口。这是阿隆索的专长，杰拉德在一边哄着孩子，一边看阿隆索絮絮叨叨说了很多有关无关的事转移孩子的注意力，拿了药膏抹在自己的手上——但是杰拉德知道，阿隆索确实有随身带一些自己配的药的习惯，说不定有烫伤膏——他看着阿隆索把手覆在孩子的伤口上，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得隐隐有些光芒从指缝间流出，然后孩子的哭声止住了。

阿隆索松开手，孩子烫伤的地方还有些泛红，但是已经比方才好了许多，这看起来并不像是药膏能做到的，阿隆索做了一个手势示意孩子为自己保守秘密，便在孩子的父母到来前，拉着杰拉德走了。

走出了一段距离，杰拉德才问道，“我记得你说过西班牙魔法师的天赋是某种超能力？”

阿隆索停下了脚步，“是的。”他拉起了杰拉德手臂，挽起袖子，露出了前次任务中留下的伤疤。那在当时也是阿隆索为他处理的伤口，阿隆索把手覆盖在杰拉德的伤口上，等了半天，什么事都没有发生。

”我在五岁的时候发现自己可能能使人体组织愈合再生，于是我试图去救过因为车祸重伤的朋友，但没有成功。”他深吸了一口气，“我常想是不是因为这个能力太过违反自然规律，才不能做到时时刻刻可以使用出来。这就是我害怕魔法的原因，他可能有用，也可能没有，如果有一天真的到了必须用魔法但使用不了的话，如果面对的人是你的话——Stevie——”

杰拉德握住了他的手，“没事的，Xabi，没事的。无论魔法还是你自己的医术，我都相信你，你也要相信你自己。”

你也要相信你自己。

当真的到了那一天他需要急救的对象变成杰拉德时，他没有再尝试魔法而是直接拿起了手术刀，杰拉德完成了他自己的战斗，那接下来的战斗就属于阿隆索自己。

当杰拉德的生命体征稳定下来后，阿隆索脱力地坐在地上，静夜里杰拉德的声音似乎又响了起来，“可是Xabi你有没有发现，正是这种恐惧，让你谨慎，让你试图弥补，让你关爱他人，最终使你成为了更好的人？”

也许吧，阿隆索想，或许爱你以及你爱我，才使我成为了更好的人。

【4】

葡萄牙里斯本。

阿隆索合上杂志，顺手拿过了杰拉德的相机，“今天是情人节，我给你拍张照片庆祝一下吧。”

“你就不能记住点别的吗？”话虽是这么说，杰拉德还是站起来走到阿隆索面前，但并没有走远，而是向着他走过去。

> 多年前，曼彻斯特。
> 
> “我觉得目标注意到我们了。”阿隆索靠近了杰拉德，让他们看起来并不像是正在跟踪目标人物，而是普通的情侣说话。
> 
> “这好办，反正现在是情人节，我给你拍张照片庆祝一下。”他们惯常的伪装身份时，杰拉德都是作为记者出现的，随身携带相机，阿隆索抢了过来。
> 
> “我给你拍，我这个角度还能注意到他。”
> 
> 阿隆索拍了几张照片，目标人物似乎放弃了对他们的注意，接着谈自己的事情，阿隆索还举着相机，杰拉德慢慢走近时他只以为杰拉德要走到他的身旁，而杰拉德走过来凑近了镜头，在镜头上轻轻地亲了一下。

而此时在里斯本，杰拉德走过来的身影与多年前的少年渐渐重合，阿隆索放下了相机，仰起头迎上了杰拉德的亲吻。


End file.
